How I met your Uncle Castiel
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: While comforting his heartbroken niece, Dean regales the story of how he met Castiel.


How I met your Uncle Castiel.

A/N: So just a quick shout out to the lovely ladies over in the Destiel NaNoWriMo Facebook group for the #DestielWritingWeekend challenge, my muse apparently liked it I hope you all like it too.

"I can't believe how quiet the house is without Ellie-May, remind me again to thank Jo and Charlie for those babysitting vouchers." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and tenderly placed a kiss on the back of his husband's neck.

"Mmm, I agree, although there is a good possibility that our five-year-old daughter may become even scarier running around the room with a plastic sword than she already is." Castiel finished drying the plate he was holding and was just reaching to put it away in the kitchen cupboard when two wandering hands began undoing the buttons on his shirt. There was an appreciative groan in his ear "No undershirt Cas, kinky."

"Yes, well Uriel refuses to fix the air conditioning unit and it is hot as he-" Cas hissed in pleasure as Dean nibbled on that soft patch of skin just below Cas's right ear.

Talented fingers were lightly dragged across his chest, teasing his nipples before trailing down towards his waist and making quick work of the belt and top button of his slacks.

Castiel grabbed the counter for support, as his husband of ten years slipped his hand past the elastic waistband of his briefs to grip his increasingly hard dick.

"You are so freakin' sexy, I love how responsive you still are after all these years. Tonight I'm gonna take you apart slowly, first I'm going turn you around and suck that gorgeous cock of yours till you're just about to cum and then you're going to blow your load all over my face and as it's slowly running over my cheekbones and over my lips, you will lick my face clean."

Cas shuddered.

"This turns you on doesn't it baby? Me talking dirty in your ear while I stroke this beautiful dick. After you've licked my face clean, I'm gonna snog you like we're both randy teenagers because I love the taste of you on your tongue."

The sound of the front door slamming shut and a young female's voice clearly upset calling out for them both startled them both.

"That sounds like Anael," Cas said attempting to get himself in order.

"I'll go and see what's the matter while you make yourself presentable for our guest, it's probably a good idea if you ring Michael and tell him his eldest daughter is here."

Cas sighed "So much for date night."

Dean winked at him "The night's not over yet, Angel."

Dean headed for the lounge where he immediately spotted Cas's fifteen-year-old niece curled up on the big squishy sofa sobbing quietly into a cushion, without giving it a second thought he joined her on the sofa and scooped her up into a famous Dean Winchester hug.

"Hey there Ana, what's the matter sweetheart?" he asked in a soft voice, "I thought you had a big dance tonight."

From the muffled softness of his jumper Dean managed to make out a couple of words, skank, Jenny, best friend, Derek, left the room and kissing. He stroked her hair, "So let me get this straight, Jenny saw Derek who was your boyfriend leaving the dance with another girl, you left to find him and discovered them kissing in the hallway."

Ana lifted her head to look at him, "Yes." she said with a sniffle. "How could he do this to me, Uncle Dean? He was my best friend." she buried her head back into Dean's chest as the tears started again.

"Is everything okay?" Cas mouthed as he handed Dean a box of tissues.

"Boy trouble, the kind that needs hot chocolate." Dean mouthed back.

After ten minutes of letting her get the tears from her system and muttering all the right soothing words Dean gently tilted the teen's head and carefully wiped the tears and mascara tracks from her face "The one thing that I'm going to tell you is that no boy is worthy of your tears Sweetheart. Now Uncle Cas is busy making some of his secret recipe hot chocolate and I'm sure we can persuade him to make a run to the store to pick up a gallon of ice cream and some of those Kit Kats and Jellybellys you like, while you, Missy, get to browse Netflix and find a movie to watch, bonus points if it's one that makes your dad pull his constipated face." Dean's comment caused the teen to let out a small giggle

"Anything with innuendo and fart jokes then," Cas called out carrying two mugs of hot chocolate topped with squirty cream, mini marshmallows and a light dusting of cocoa powder.

The two men shared a smile above Anael's head as she cradled her drink in her hands.

Cas patted his trouser pockets to make sure he had his wallet and car keys "Is there anything else you want Ana?" she shook her head, "Okay, so no mattress sliding, heavy drugs, and alcohol, I'm leaving you in charge Ana. I won't be long." he bent giving them both a hug at the same time.

Dean suppressed a groan when she came back from washing her face in the bathroom and chose an Adam Sandler film to watch, she sat next to him with her finger poised over the play button, to his surprise she didn't press play instead she tossed the remote to the side and turning to face him she asked if she could ask him a question.

"Of course you can Sweetheart, as long as it's not about the birds and the bees, you save that one for your Uncle Cas."

Anael laughed, "No silly, will you tell me how you and Uncle Cas met, pleease."

Dean placed his empty mug on the coffee table "Are you sure you're ready for the most romantic love story in the history of love stories, it has been known to cause people to vomit love hearts, unicorns, and rainbows?"

"Uncle Deeeean!" Anael exclaimed, punching him on his arm.

"Okay, 'kay. Just making sure you're fully forewarned" Dean replied laughing "So twelve years ago it's my last year of college and it's about stupid ass o'clock on a Sunday morning, and I'm sat on the steps outside the biggest party house on campus. I'm still semi-wasted from the night before and my best friend Benny is sat next to me drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Jack because some rich chick who he believed was the love of his life had just dumped him, to be honest, I was getting pretty fed up of all his tears, she didn't deserve him. So I said to him, Dude, enough with the chick flick moments, just get back on the horse and ask the next hot chick you see out."

"That was pretty mean Uncle Dean, he was obviously heartbroken."

"I know, but I wasn't a touchy-feely person back then, that didn't occur until after your Uncle Cas smoothed out all my rough edges" Dean replied.

"So what happened next?" she asked.

"Well, Benny just carried on drinking and told me to go fu- shove off and leave him to drown his sorrows, I was getting really annoyed so I told him that he was being a pus- baby and to prove it I would ask out the next person who showed up. I was feeling pretty confident because it was so early when Benny says 'what about him?' I turn to look in the direction he was pointing and coming across the grass in the early morning light, was the most beautiful dark-haired man I'd seen. Now don't get me wrong I was no slouch in the looks department, but he was off the scale. He looked like he'd just stepped from the pages of a Jane Austen novel with his open, tan coloured trench coat gently billowing in the morning breeze. As Benny sits there sniggering at my slack-jawed expression, I stood up to give him room to get up the steps and as he passes me I notice that he has these amazing electric, blue eyes. I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other but I eventually came to my senses when one of frat boys shoved a Sharpie in my hand and encouraged me to get on with it because 'Cassie had places to go and people to do'. So I wrote my name and number on his hand and told him to call me. Unfortunately, I had to watch as he walked away with the frat boy and get into his hideous little 'pimp mobile' and drive out of my life."

"What happened next? How long did it take for Uncle Castiel to ring you and what did he say on the phone?"

"Three days, twelve hours and forty-five minutes and that were only because Balthazar threatened to cut up my favourite tie" Dean and Anael turned to see Cas standing behind the couch holding a bag goodies from the store, he smiled at them both. "I believe my first words were 'Hello Dean' and as they say, the rest is history."

"I keep saying that we should get you a bell," Dean grumbled good-naturedly as he took the bag from Cas and emptying the candy and ice cream on the table.

"On my way to the store I stopped by your house and picked up your overnight bag, I've told your dad that Dean needs a reason to watch chick flicks, so you're welcome to spend the night in Ellie-May's room if you want, we'd offer the guest room but it's being redecorated," Cas said shrugging off his coat.

Anael frowned "I don't want to disturb little Ellie, I can always head home after the film."

Cas sat next to her "Honestly, don't worry about it, Ellie is sleeping at Charlie and Jo's for the night. So the room is free."

Dean and Castiel exchanged worried looks as Anael covered her face with her hands and groaned "Oh God I interrupted date night! You guys were probably doing IT when I came in."

Over the teen's head Dean mouthed "Well she's not wrong and it's your turn." only to be rewarded with a smitey look off his husband, he held his hands up in submission and announced that he was going to get spoons for the ice cream, leaving Cas to deal with their thoroughly horrified niece.


End file.
